


The Gift

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [29]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Gwen came to own a certain fabulous pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 29. (Posted to LJ on January 29) Prompt from tw100 Challenge #183-Title Changes. Prompt: Random Boots. Beta by beta_goddess. Comments and concrit welcome.

Jack beamed as Gwen opened the box.

“Oh Jack, they’re wonderful!”

She immediately took one out and ran her hand over the leather, clearly appreciating the quality. She even went so far as to inhale the scent, and the look on her face made him glad he was seated behind his desk. Then her eyes narrowed.

“Jack Harkness, if you think I’m to be had for a pair of boots…”

They seemed to fit perfectly.

“Just seeing you in them is enough,” he lied, remembering the image that had inspired his purchase: Gwen Cooper in those boots.

And nothing else.


End file.
